


Juri Han vs Chun-Li: One-Sided Cockfight

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Futanari, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Meaty slapping sounds echoed throughout the hall. Heavy thuds of flesh on flesh, and the cries of a moaning slut with every thrust. The unmistakable sound of Juri Han and another of her conquests.





	Juri Han vs Chun-Li: One-Sided Cockfight

Chun-Li had challenged the violent warrior wearing her infamous black and gold costume, assuming the looseness and mobility would aid her in the battle. In fact, all wearing that skimpy costume had done was make Juri all the more eager to have her way with the police-slut. Juri's wicked gazes had been on Chun-Li the whole match, never once looking away from her swinging tits or huge ass, and her actual lust led to her bloodlust being even more crazed than usual. Chun-Li never stood a chance, and when she was on her knees, defeated and weary, she looked up in shock to see Juri waving the most colossal monster cock she had ever seen in her life. 

"Mmmm, I was right. Another big-titted weakling so eager to throw the match and surrender to me..." Juri licked her lips lewdly as she looked down on Chun-Li, taking in every single morsel of her revealed flesh. Chun-Li's mouth was agape, in total awe at the monstrous shaft bearing down upon her. She tried to shake off her growing cock-lust and glared daggers at Juri, who simply licked her lips. "How dare you! I didn't throw the match!" Juri giggled to herself, a thick dollop of pre-cum oozing from her distended cock. "Oh, but you did, little police-whore. I know that look in your eyes, it's the same look all my sluts get. You deny yourself, but you know your place. Just look where your hand is now..."

Chun-Li looked confused, then gasped as she noticed her hand had shifted down between her legs, rubbing her eager pussy with glee. She yanked her hand away and blushed heavily, unable to look Juri in the eyes. Juri just laughed out loud, and before Chun-Li could react, Juri smacked her beautiful face with her throbbing monster cock. "You're so cute when you play innocent! But you're not innocent, are ya? You're a cock-whore, and now? You're MY cock-whore!" Chun-Li pouted angrily, "You must be mad! I will NEVER be..." *SLAP* Another thick smack from Juri's cock. It didn't hurt Chun-Li at all, but the feeling of having this amazing cock slap her like his, treat her like a toy...it made Chun-Li's heart skip. Did she want to submit that badly that she couldn't even tell her not to slap her across the face with her cock? *SLAP* Chun-Li's head was ringing but her heart was singing. She couldn't believe this, but deep inside, she really was surrendering. She was going to be Juri's cock-slut at this rate!

Chun-Li looked up at Juri with indignation. "STOP THAT!" She cried out. "Stop what?" Juri grinned in delight. "Stop smacking me with your huge cock!" Chun-Li gasped at her words and Juri let out a powerful hearty laugh. "Just a pretty face saying such nasty things! Alright then, cock-slut. I won't slap you with my "huge cock"." Juri smiled nastily, and with a swing of her wrist she planted her entire cock across Chun-Li's face. The poor Chinese cocktoy was taken aback as Juri's huge heavy balls suddenly filled her entire world with a thick cock musk. Unwittingly, Chun-Li kissed Juri's cock. That was it. She knew deep down she was a whore for Juri's monster she-cock now, and worst of all, Juri knew it too.

"Get up against the wall." Juri demanded. Chun-Li got to her feet, humiliated but so very willing, and leaned against the wall. "I'm ready..." She muttered to Juri, who just laughed out loud. "I know, cock-slut. Whores like you are always ready for me." She slapped Chun-Li's ass hard, and the fleshy smack reverberated around the room. Chun-Li gasped, and her pussy flooded all the more. Suddenly, Chun-Li felt a shoving sensation against her perfect little ass, and before she say a word, Juri's monster cock pressed in deep and Chun-Li was now her personal ass-slut. Chun-Li cried out in a orgasmic bliss as Juri began to heavily thrust her elongated dick into the eager ass of the Street Fighter. Thrust after thrust made it clear that Chun-Li was hers as the meaty shaft pounded deep into Chun-Li's guts. Her face was contorted in bliss as Juri rolled her head back and savoured the fleshly ona-hole.

Juri's tongue fell out of her mouth as she was overwhelmed for a moment. Just as she suspected, Chun-Li's asshole was among the most top-class sex toys she had experienced. She squeezed her own amazing tits as the pleasure took her for a moment, before snapping back to reality and looked at Chun-Li with a deranged, sadistic grin. "Say that your ass is Juri Han's cumdump, NOW!" Chun-Li could barely even speak, her rear end pierced with the longest cock she had ever had the pleasure of submitting to. Juri reared backwards until only her cocktip was left inside Chun-Li, then pounded back in HARD! "SAY IT!" Juri yelled. Chun-Li wailed in pleasure, and her babbling voice made an odd noise before Juri reared back and slammed back in again. "M-MY ASS IS...MY ASS IS..." "Say it! SAY YOUR ASS IS MY CUMDUMP NOW, YOU PERFECT LITTLE ANAL-WHORE!" Chun-Li screamed in a powerful orgasm, from both Juri's monster cock and her lovely words. "MY ASS IS JURI HAN'S CUMDUMP!" 

Suddenly, Chun-Li felt her face get shoved against the wall. She looked backwards, and her eyes went wide. Juri was stepping on her FACE while she was fucking her ass! The sheer humiliation she felt after her exclamation was beyond words, but this was like nothing she could ever have imagined. Being ass-fucked while being stepped on? It was beyond words, but all she could do was moan and submit all the more. Juri looked very pleased with her new pet. "Mmmm. I like you..." She muttered. Chun-Li's heart skipped a beat, and her ass invited her mistress in deeper. The rhythmic thrusting continued, Juri enjoying every thrust of her huge cock into Chun-Li's incredibly inviting asshole.

20 minutes passed. 30 minutes passed. After 45 minutes of rough, animalistic ass-pounding, Chun-Li's face was a mess of orgasmic lust. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes rolled back, mascara dripping down her slutty face. Juri was panting with exertion, and licked her lips with desire. "It's time to mark my new bitch..." She growled deeply, and finally planted both of her perfect feet back on the ground. She gripped onto Chun-Li tight and began thrusting over and over, quick pounding motions making Chun-Li just a babbling cum-slut in waiting. "AHHHHH, TAKE IT ALL!" Juri yelled out in delight, and bottomed out inside Chun-Li. Juri burst out a huge helping of thick, viscous cum all inside Chun-Li's beautiful ass, wet sloppy sounds of release echoing all around. Chun-Li's ass was at full capacity in moments, so Juri slowly yanked every inch out with a wet, nasty plop. She then pointed her shaft right at her new pet, blasting Chun-Li's back in egg-white jizz while cackling madly. 

By the time the endless torrent of futa-spunk was over, Chun-Li was on the floor passed out, coated in Juri-jizz and smiling blissfully. Juri giggled softly to herself. "Oh I've got a good one here..." She pumped her cock slowly, still hard and eager for more Chun-slut asshole. Juri carefully lifted Chun-Li over her shoulder, and began to take her back to her home. She wasn't even close to being done with her new favourite toy.


End file.
